Never Forget To Remember
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "Long live the walls we crashed through, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you." -Taylor Swift/In whcih Silena and Charlie remember. For My Friend Alexis, who shipped them from the moment they were placed in the same room together. "His last words to her where, 'Never forget to remember.' "


# Never Forget To Remember. #

Heyyy! So, this is for PJOshipweek. This week is Silena and Charles.

*insert disclaimer here*

. . .  
. . . . . . .

"Maybe you don't need the whole world to love you. Maybe you just need one person."  
~Kermit the Frog.

|To be Loved|

Silena had been loved by the world. Her whole life, she had. But the world loved her because of her looks. Not of her personality. But with Charlie it was... different. He actually loved her for everything. He didn't call her gorgeous or pretty or hot.

No, Charlie called her beautiful. And that, meant everything to her. He loved her personality liked her looks. Not the other way around.

She remembered the first time they'd had a real actual conversation. To be honest, that was the first time she'd really noticed how smart and kind Beckendorf really was.

* She sat by the lake, her eyes glassy and long hair blowing in a weak wind. She'd been cring. "What's wrong?" A voice asked. Silena has heard it before. Beckendorf had a strong voice. "N-nothing."

"It's something."

"No, Charlie. I'm fine."

Beckendorf smiled, "You say your fine, but I'm looking deep inside. I can see it in your eyes. Deep inside you wanna cry..."

Silena laughed, "Didn't know you liked rap."

"Didn't know you did, either." Beckendorf looked awkard, with his big hands. But Silena couldn't help but notice the way his eyes seemed to light up and tne way he looked kinda grand and mysterious in the dim light. "So, Beaugard,what's up?"

"The world loves me."

Beckendorf laughed, "I've heard. Why's this bad?" He played with a box in his hand.

"They love my looks, not me. Not my personality. But I guess it's good the world loves me."

"Sometimes you don't need the world to love you," Beckendorf said thoughtfully. "Sometimes you just need one person."

"Wow..." Silena said, eyes misting. "You're very good at making up quotes."

"I didn't make it up. Kermit the Frog did." Charlie glanced at Silena before openning the black box he had. "I did, however, make this." He took the necklace. It was simple but beautiful. It was bolden with blue gems on it. "Each gem has a secret. One gem holds my secret. The others are for your secrets. Open it."

"Charles you, ade this for me?" Silena smiled.

"Well I don't see Anybody else named Silena Beaugard."

Silena laughed, and opened the heart-shaped locket. Inside were many quotes carved. The biggest one was in the middle, "'To be loved for your looks is fake. To be loved for your personality is real. But to be loved for everything is how I love you.'" Silena read.

"I do. Like you a lot,"

And at the moment Silena could here her mother's voice whispering to go ahead. And so Silena did.*

The memory made her smile.

. . .  
. . . . . .

"And he worked hard all day, working and toiling. He worked on everything. Much less his laughter." ~Anonymous.

|Working on Laughter|

"Charlie!" Silena said, giving the Son of Heaphasteus a goofy grin. "Stop being so SERIOUS!"

"Silena!" Beckendorf groaned, "Stop being so SILLY!"

Silena gigled. Beckendorf picked her up and spun her around, making her burst into a fit of laughter. "Laugh!" She beged again.

"Make me laugh."

Silena pouted.

And Beckendorf found it hard to keep a straight face. "Everything's funnier when you can't laugh." Silena said in a sing-song voice.

Beckendorf burt into laughter.

. . .  
. . . . . .

"Never forget to Remember."  
~Superman.

|Running into Happiness|

Silena and Beckendorf found that happiness was each other. When Charlie told Silena he was leaving, Silena found no trace of worry behind his eyes.

But Beckendorf was good with emotion. "It'll be an adventure, Silena."

"What if you don't come back?"

"Nico says the Underworld's nice this time of year."

"Charlie Beckendorf!" Silena cried.

"I'm sorry, 'Lena. But you know me." He gave her a hug and kissed her tenderly.

"I know. You remind me of Sonic. Always so hidden." Silena laughed.

"Sonic? Seriously, Blue Eyes?" Charlie sighed, "I'll come back. Okay? Just... just never forget to remember. Okay?"

Those were his last words to her.

. . .  
"Long live the walls we crashed through, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you." ~Taylor Swift.  
. . . . . .

Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed my Silena Beckendorf (I refuse to call her Silena Beaugard). Review?

Your's in demigodishness and all that good stuff, Jay. 


End file.
